The Adventures of a Breton and Her Housecarl
by Jane Glass
Summary: ...as they remembered old adventures and journeys, and as they wondered what adventures awaited them. (Rated T [for now] for "minor coarse language" and alcohol references, and, of course, violence. I'll try to keep the violence vague if it seems too bad.)
1. Cheers

**The Adventures of a Breton and Her Housecarl**

 **Chapter 1: Cheers**

 **AN: So, I've been doing Skyrim a lot lately, and I've been feeling like writing for it, so this will be a bunch of stories of adventures of my character Jade, and my favorite housecarl, Lydia. Who knows how often I'll update... Anyways, though, they'll be plenty of happy, sad, adventurous and violent times! So follow if you're looking forward to that, and review or PM me to suggest later chapters (but keep your suggestions T rated).**

 **Rated T [for now] for "minor coarse language" and alcohol references, and, of course, violence. I'll try to keep the violence vague if it seems to bad.**

* * *

Jade smiled as she entered her home in Whiterun. After just getting back to Whiterun and then going around town selling and buying and getting payment for a bounty she'd finished, it was nice to return to the comfort of her home.

She'd not just been out for one bounty, though. She'd headed to Markarth to deal with some Forsworn, too. Nights in Markarth had been mostly sleepless, though. Apart from the drunken singing at the Silver-Blood Inn, she'd been too...uncomfortable to sleep there. Watching someone nearly kill a woman on the open streets was enough to worry her...

That reminded Jade that she'd have to go back soon to continue her investigation on that, and she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. For the next few days she'd relax and just enjoy having a house in Whiterun, her favorite Hold.

But first, she'd have to store some of her things. She went upstairs to the desk by her bed and started to store away letters and notes...and a Dark Brotherhood contract.

Lydia stood nearby, seeming slightly bored, as usual, but it didn't show very well on her face. She was leaning against the wall, her eyes on Jade.

Jade turned to her with a smirk, her dark blue eyes playful, "You don't have to stand there."

Lydia quickly stood tall as Jade spoke, then she said, "Where would you have me stand?"

Jade shook her head with a laugh and went back to looking through some of her items as she said, "Lydia, that's up to you."

Lydia didn't seem to like that to much, and leaned back against the wall a little, "As my Thane, I'm sworn to your service."

Jade turned as she finished putting away a few items, then shook her head a little at Lydia, "Seriously? You don't have to stand by my side right now...unless you want to."

The black haired Nord continued with her usual behavior, "Where should I stand?"

Jade rolled her eyes, "Stand wherever you want to, Lydia..."

"Sorry." Lydia said with a rare smirk, "Can't do that."

Jade laughed and shook her head in disbelief, "Okay, fine." Jade said and pointed at one of the chairs by the table with playful glare, "Sit down over there, Lydia!"

Lydia seemed to hold back her own laughter as she asked, "Which chair?"

Jade pulled at the older woman's arm as she tugged her to the table, "That one." Jade pointed at one of the chairs as she continued laughing.  
Lydia laughed a bit too as she sat down, "Anything else?"

"No!" Jade laughed out, "No, nothing else!"

They both laughed for a little while more, smiling at each other. Jade finally decided to sit down too, so she sat down in the other chair at the table, sort of across from Lydia.

She remembered how serious Lydia used to be, and smiled at how much she'd changed. The difference between how she used to be and how she acted now aside, she had always been very helpful. Jade was lucky to have a chance to meet someone like Lydia. So nice and caring towards her friends, a powerful alley in battle, and yet a dangerous enemy.

"You're awfully quite."

Jade smiled up at her friend, "I'm just...taking a moment to be thankful."

Lydia raised an eyebrow, "Not many in Skyrim say things such as that."

"I know." Jade looked down, "And I understand why... My life hasn't always been easy either. When I was younger...my life was hell when I was younger."

Lydia smiled softly, "Thankful you lived?"

Jade chuckled a little, "Yeah, I guess... I don't think about that much. I'm thankful of where I am now, though. And who I have by my side at almost all times."

Lydia nodded in understanding, "I thankful to have a someone so wonderful as my Thane."

Jade smiled as she poured them some wine, then she lifted her cup, "To great housecarls like you."

Lydia raised her cup a bit, "And to great Thanes such as yourself."

Jade smiled as they clinked their cups together. The Breton and the Nord drank their wine in comfortable silence as they remembered old adventures and journeys, and as they wondered what adventures awaited them.


	2. Hidden Scars

**The Adventures of a Breton and Her Housecarl**

 **Chapter 2: Hidden Scars**

 **AN: Jade is also the young woman I use as my avatar (picture thing you see next to my name or whatever), so if you wanted to know exactly what she looked like, then there you go. Just change that to Skyrim style. Anyways...it's one something in the morning, so here you go. *collapses***

* * *

Jade had spent three days of her..."vacation" already by forging new weapons and making new potions, and though Lydia didn't think that was how one would normally enjoy free time, Jade did enjoy it. Sitting at the forge, deciding what weapons she needed, which ones she wanted, and then making the ones she decided on, learning how to do more and how to make them just right...it was so...relaxing. Nothing was better, except making potions. Oh, how she longed to make better potions that would heal her more...and better poisons. Their was a certain someone she'd love to poison.

Her train of thought was derailed, though, when there was a sudden loud noise near the wall of her room. Jade pulled herself from her warm bed, taking a blanket with her to pull around herself and hold onto the front part of, to hold it there. She walked towards the door of her room while wondering what the sound was, but before she could get to the door there was a knock. Jade stopped, "Come in."

Lydia walked in, seeming a little shocked by Jade's somewhat obvious lack of clothing (nobody usually puts a blanket around themselves, unless they're cold), but she put that aside as she spoke, "Some children decided it'd be fun to throw rocks at the walls of this house, apparently."

Jade actually laughed at that, smiling a little, "I'm sure Braith talked them into it... I should be up already, though. Can't blame them too much."

With a shake of her head, Lydia sighed, "I didn't know there was a law saying you had to he up at a certain time of the day."

Jade's smile widened, "If there were, I'd be arrested already."

"Yes." Lydia nodded, "You would be."

Jade simply shrugged her small shoulders, then turned to walk over to her bed. She sat on her bed, blanket still around her, and reach forward to search her wooden chest for clothes. She soon decided what to wear and took the clothing from the chest, then stood up.

Still standing by the doorway, Lydia once again found herself wondering if Jade didn't mind her there, or if she just didn't know she was in the room...or maybe she always expected Lydia to leave. Lydia leaned against the wall by the door as she pondered, but looked up and saw that Jade had put the blanket back on her bed, leaving her in just her underclothes.

Lydia's eyes widen at the sight of the scars on the Breton's back, "Jade..."

Jade turned as she heard her name, she looked a little shocked, "What?"

"How..." Lydia forced herself to ask, however painful, "How did you get...those scars?"

Jade looked away quickly, "It's not like you didn't already know that I have scars."

It was true. Of course Lydia knew she had scars. Everyone in Skyrim does. And some of Jade's scars were visible at almost all times, such as the three on her left cheek of her face, but even so, Lydia never thought that she had such...deliberate scars.

Lydia walked into the room some more, until she was a few feet away, "Jade...those scars..." She stopped and shook her head, trying to figure out what to say and what not to say, "If you ever...want to talk about it...about anything..."

"Thank you." Jade said quickly as she pulled on her black robe, "I really don't need to. I'm fine. They're scars to show how weak I used to be. To remind me of my mistakes. They don't bother me, and it was a long time ago, anyways."

Lydia nodded, "I'm glad of that."

Jade nodded too, and then smiled as she finished tying the rope around herself to hold her robe in place, "Mind getting me something to eat?"

Lydia laughed a little, "You must be hungry. Anything you want something particular?"

Jade shrugged, "A Sweetroll would be good."

Lydia went downstairs to get the Sweetroll. She found herself wondering so much as she prepared Jade's breakfast. Where did the scars come from? She knew she wouldn't ask anytime soon, but the question was one of the ones bothering her most. Was she tortured...? And why hadn't Jade simply told Lydia to leave before she decided to change? Was she oblivious to her standing there? Why hadn't she shut the door? Unless she wanted Lydia to know... That would be odd. Or maybe...no, Jade probably didn't have feelings like that for Lydia. Sure, Jade would say how another female looked good here and there, but she seemed to like quite a few men much more.

Maybe she just didn't care whether or not Lydia was watching her? That would be one of the most logical answers. Now, though, Lydia found herself even more curious about Jade's life. What all had that blue eyed, black haired Breton gone through? Lydia pushed her curious thoughts aside as she made her way back up the stairs.

Once back in Jade's room, Lydia placed the plate with the Sweetroll and a fork on the table, along with a cup of milk, then she sat in her chair.

Jade picked up the fork with a smile at Lydia, "Thank you."

Lydia nodded, "I am your housecarl."

Jade sighed a little in annoyance, "You're my friend, too, you know."

Lydia smiled, "I'm well aware of that, but I'm your housecarl before I'm your friend."

Jade looked down, seeming to try to find out what to say in return, but she suddenly reached forward to touch Lydia's hand, "A scar?"

Lydia glanced down too at her right hand that rested on the table, and to the scar that ran across her hand, near her knuckles, "It is. We all have scars."

Jade stared at her hand before meeting her eyes again, "Hidden scars?"

Lydia smiled grimly, "We all have our hidden scars. Physical and mental ones."

Jade frowned slightly, "They make us stronger."

Lydia nodded, "Yes...they do, in some ways."

They both remained silent after that as Jade finished eating, then Jade went outside to forge, and Lydia followed after, deciding she'd help out around the forge with whatever she could. And so they spent most of the days making weapons together in silence. Not the poisonous silence that suffocates people, but the silence that filled the empty air when someone didn't needed to say something to be heard, because the other person knew what they meant, or what to do without being told.

Sure, they couldn't read each other minds quite so, yet, but they could both feel their relationship changing again. It had been from formal, to business, and then to joking and playfulness...until now. Now they were starting know each other better. Their relationship was growing in a way that it would only grow if those two people showed their secrets, or their pain...or their hidden scars.


End file.
